Minato Namikaze
, , , |Japoński=Toshiyuki Morikawa |Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strona 163 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=25 Stycznia |Status=Nie żyje |Ranga część 1=Kage |Klasyfikacja=Pseudo-Jinchūriki~Kurama |Zajęcie=Hokage |Wiek ukończenia akademii=10 |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Jiraiyi, Drużyna Minato |Rodzina=Kushina Uzumaki~Żona |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=1 |Anime=1 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |Film=Naruto Shippūden 4: Zaginiona Wieża i Naruto Shippuudent Droga do Ninja |OVA=Wielki Sportowy Festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film |Angielski=Tony Oliver |Postać unicode=Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato) Dziecko Przepowiedni (予言の子, Yogen no Ko) Zbawca tego Świata (この世の救世主, Kono Yo no Kyūseishu) Żółty Błysk Konohy (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō) Czwarty Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage) |Galeria= |Wiek= |Wzrost=179,2 cm |Waga=66,1 kg |Jutsu=Shiki Fūjin, Hakke no Fūin Shiki, Hiraishin no Jutsu, Shishō Fūin, Rasengan, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Jikūkan Kekkai, Keiyaku Fūin, Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu, Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Tylko Film) |Ranga Ninja=Kage |Narzędzia=Kunai Latającego Boga Piorunów }} , znany też jako , był a także uczniem Jiraiyi i mistrzem Kakashiego Hatake, Obito Uchihy oraz Rin. Miłością jego życia była Kushina Uzumaki, a synem Naruto Uzumaki. Przeszłość thumb|left|Minato jako uczeń Akademii. Kiedy Minato był w Akademii Ninja, jego koleżanka i przyszła żona, Kushina Uzumaki, myślała, że wygląda "krucho", a nawet "kobieco". Marzył o zaakceptowaniu przez mieszkańców Konohy, by stać się Hokage, co Kushina uważała za niemożliwe do osiągnięcia dla kogoś takiego jak on. Jednak kilka lat później, gdy mała kunoichi została porwana przez shinobi z Kumogakure, jedynie Minato udało się ją odnaleźć. Dziewczynka potajemnie wyrywała sobie swoje czerwone włosy i zostawiała je na ścieżce, co pomogło chłopcu ją wyśledzić. Po pokonaniu wrogów i uratowaniu Kushiny, Minato zdradził jej, że od razu rozpoznał jej piękne, czerwone włosy. Dziewczyna przestała patrzeć na niego "krucho" i zakochała się w nim. Większość znających go osób nazywała go geniuszem, który zdarza się bardzo rzadko i tylko raz na jedno pokolenie. Minato ukończył Akademię Ninja w wieku 10 lat i już jako genin został uczniem legendarnego Sannina - Jiraiyi. Szybko stał się jego ulubieńcem, tworząc z nim silną więź, porównywalną do tej łączącej ojca i syna. Jiraiya nauczył go Techniki Przywołania, dzięki której Minato mógł przywoływać żaby. Ponadto Jiraiya wierzył, że młody Namikaze jest Dzieckiem z Przepowiedni, które kiedyś zbawi świat. Żółty Błysk Konohy thumb|Drużyna Minato. Jakiś czas potem, Minato przyjął pod opiekę trzech młodych shinobi: Kakashiego Hatake, Obito Uchihę i Rin. W czasie Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi wyruszył do Kusagakure z misją zniszczenia Mostu Kannabi. Ponieważ Kakashi niedawno został jōninem, Minato pozwolił mu pokierować misją, podczas gdy sam wyruszył na front, by wspomóc shinobi z Konohy. Spotkał się z ninja z Liścia, którym udało się przeżyć. Następnie pokonał shinobi z Iwagakure, dzięki swojej Technice Latającego Boga Piorunów. Następnie powrócił do swojej drużyny, w sam raz, aby uratować Kakashiego i Rin przed przeciwnikami z Iwy. Jednak było to już za późno, aby pomóc Obito. Gdy jego podopieczni odzyskali siły, razem zakończyli misje, niszcząc most Kannabi. thumb|left|A atakuje Minato. W tym samym czasie, ścierał się z A mnóstwo razy.Naruto rozdział 541, strona 8 W czasie ich pierwszej walki, Namikaze rozpoznał brata A, Killera B jako jinchūriego Ośmioogoniastego. Po otrzymaniu sygnału, że Konoha wycofuje się z bitwy, Minato oświadczył, że gdy następny razem będzie walczył z A postawią na szali tytuł Kage, a także zaproponował mu, by upewnił się, czy jego brat wie kim był, przed staniem się ani człowiekiem, ani jinchūrikim. Czwarty Hokage thumb|Minato i Kushina. Po zakończeniu wojny, Minato, mając mniej niż trzydzieści lat został wybrany Czwartym Hokage.Naruto rozdział 450, strona 15; Rada wspominała, że Minato był młodszy od Kakashiego teraz (trzydziestolatka), gdy stał się Hokage W pewnym okresie swojego panowania przeczytał pierwszą książkę swojego dawnego mistrza, Jiraiyi. Twierdził, że bardzo mu się spodobała i czytając ją potrafił wczuć się w sytuację bohatera. Poinformował swojego mistrza, że on i Kushina postanowili nadać swojemu nienarodzonemu dziecku, imię jakie miał główny bohater tej książki, Naruto. Jiraiya przestrzegł ich, że dzięki temu stałby się ojcem chrzestnym ich synka, ale oczywiście wyraził na to zgodę.Naruto rozdział 382, strony 8-11 Ponieważ Kushina była jinchūrikim Dziewięcioogoniastego, należało w specjalny sposób przyjąć poród jej dziecka. Pieczęć, która powstrzymywała Lisa o Dziewięciu Ogonach, podczas narodzin dziecka była słaba i mogła zostać przełamana i dlatego poród Naruto był przyjmowany potajemnie poza Konohą. Miejsce, w którym rodziło się dziecko było strzeżone przez ANBU, a Minato pomagał zachować pieczęć przytrzymującą Lisa. Naruto urodził się cały i zdrowy, jednak szczęście z narodzin dziecka nie trwało zbyt długo. Do pomieszczenia wtargnął Tobi, który zabił położną i odebrał jej Naruto. Zagroził, że jeżeli ktoś się do niego zbliży zabije malucha. Na szczęście Minato udało się przechwycić dziecko, lecz to jednak dało Madarze szansę na porwanie Kushiny i ucieczkę. Czwarty Hokage zaniósł malucha w bezpieczne miejsce, po czym teleportował się do Uchihy i swojej żony, Niestety nie zdążył, Demoniczny Lis został uwolniony przez Tobiego. Minato przeniósł Kushinę do jej dziecka, po czym wrócił na pole bitwy, aby pomóc Konohagakure w obronie przed Dziewięcioogoniastym. Minato udało się zjawić na miejscu dopiero na początku ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę. Namikaze uratował wioskę przed Bijūdamą, po czym postanowił udać się do Trzeciego Hokage, aby poinformować go o zaistniałej sytuacji. Niestety przeszkodził mu w tym Tobi, który pojawił się znienacka i próbował wciągnąć Minato do innego wymiaru. Na szczęście Czwartemu udało się w porę teleportować dzięki Hiraishin no Jutsu. Chwilę thumb|Minato kontra Tobi.później w miejscu, do którego przeniósł się Minato, pojawił się Tobi. Nawiązała się między nmi zacięta walka. Obydwaj w tym samym czasie wyruszają do ataku. Minato zauważył, że Uchiha może stać się niematerialny i bardzo thumb|left|Minato pokonuje Tobiegoszybko udaje mu się go rozpracować, po czym wyprowadza kolejny atak. Tym razem rzuca w Tobiego jednym ze swoich kunaiów. Następnie atakuje go Rasenganem. Tobi udaje się uniknąć tego ataku, w chwili w której Minato przenosi się do kunaiu, który wcześniej rzucił i atakuje Tobiego wirującą sferą z góry. Umieszcza na jego ciele pieczęć, która pozwala mu się przenieść do Tobiego w dowolnym momencie. Wyrywa Dziewięcioogoniastego spod władzy Tobiego, zmuszając go tym samym do ucieczki. Gdy Minato wrócił do wioski zastał ją w ruinie. Przyzywa Gamabuntę i prosi go, aby przytrzymał Lisa przez krótką chwilę, po czym używa swojego Hiraishin no Jutsu i teleportuje siebiethumb|Minato przywołuje Boga Śmierci i Dziewięcioogoniastego z dala od Konohy, do miejsca, w którym ukrył Naruto i Kushinę. Kushina informuje go, że zamierza na nowo zapieczętować w sobie Dziewięcioogoniastego i umrzeć z nim w środku, co pozwoli go na chwilę powstrzymać. Minato nie chce się na to zgodzić i proponuje, aby zamiast tego użyć Shiki Fūjin, osłabić Dziewięcioogoniastego, po czym zapieczętować połowę jego mocy w Naruto. Kushina sprzeciwia się temu, ponieważ zabiłoby to Minato i dało Naruto straszne, samotne życie. Czwarty Hokage mimo to nalega, aby to uczynić, gdyż Dziewięcioogoniasty bez jinchuriki mógłby zostać na nowo przywołany co najprawdopodobniej skończyłoby się zniszczeniem Konohy i Kraju Ognia. Ponadto informuje Kushinę, że wierzy iż Naruto jest Dzieckiem z Przepowiedni, a moc Dziewięcioogoniastego może mu pomóc w przyszłości pokonać Madarę. Po użyciu Shiki Fūjin i zapieczętowaniu w sobie połowy Dziewięcioogoniastego, Lis domyśla się, że Minato chce go umieścić w Naruto i postanawia zabić malucha. Minato i Kushina na czas zasłaniają go swoim ciałem i zostają przebici przez pazur Lisa. thumb|left|Minato i Kushina ochraniający Naruto przed Dziewięciu-Ogoniastym.Podczas, gdy Kushina wypowiadała swoje słowa pożegnalne do Naruto, Minato przyzywa Gerotora. Powierza w jego ręce klucz do pieczęci swojego syna i każe mu schować się u Jiraiyi. Kushina kończy swoje pożegnanie mówiąc Naruto jak ona i jego ojciec bardzo go kochają, a Minato prosi go, aby posłuchał się swojej wygadanej matki. Następnie pieczętują Dziewięcioogoniastego i resztkę chakry swojej i Kushiny w Naruto. Minato zapieczętował się tak, by zjawić się, gdy pieczęć przytrzymująca Lisa w Naruto zostanie złamana, a Kushina miała pojawić się w momencie, w którym jej syn będzie chciał opanować moc Lisa. Po zapieczętowaniu Dziewięcioogoniastego Minato i Kushina umierają z wycieńczenia. Dziedzictwo Trzeci Hokage starał się pomóc Naruto w nawiązaniu więzi z jego rówieśnikami, jednak nikt nie chciał się przyjaźnić z jinchūrikim Dziewięcioogoniastego. Hiruzen w nadziei, że Uzumakiemu uda się kiedyś znaleźć przyjaciół, zabronił mieszkańcom mówić o tym co wydarzył się przed laty. Ponadto nadał Naruto nazwisko swojej matki, aby wymazać jego związek z Czwartym Hokage i tym samym ochronić go przed wrogami Minato. Hiruzen robił wszystko, aby dać Naruto wygodne życie i dbał o to, aby on sam nie dowiedział się, że jest nosicielem Dziewięcioogoniastego. Wraz ze śmiercią Minato, Trzeci Hokage musiał na nowo przejąć władzę w wiosce. Rolę tę pełnił aż do śmierci, nie mogąc znaleźć zastępcy godnego Minato. Sam Czwarty Hokage został uznany za bohatera wioski i jednego z najsilniejszego jej mieszkańców w historii. Ponieważ Minato nie mógł nikomu powiedzieć co się wydarzyło podczas ataku, Konoszanie próbowali w różny sposób wyjaśnić sobie tamtą sytuację. Jiraiya stwierdził, że Minato i Kushina nie zapieczętowaliby w swoim synu Dziewięcioogoniastego, chyba że mieliby naprawdę ważny powód. Chociaż Naruto nie miał pojęcia o swoim związku z Minato, większość swojego życia uznawał go za bohatera i pragnął stać się taki jak on. Bardzo cieszył się, gdy Jiraiya lub Kakashi mówili mu jaki jest do niego podobny i gniewał się kiedy Tsunade wyraziła się o nim nieprzychylnie. Zanim Naruto opuścił wioskę, aby rozpocząć swój trening z Jiraiyą, spojrzał na wyrzeźbioną w skale głowę Czwartego Hokage i poprosił go, aby opiekował się nim w czasie podróży. Po poznaniu prawdy o swoim związku z Minato i pomimo szoku, iż jego własny ojciec uczynił z niego jinchuriki, Naruto był bardzo dumny z tego, iż jest jego synem. Lata po śmierci Minato, Killer Bee był zaskoczony, że Czwarty Hokage stworzył Rasengan, technikę, która była podobna do Bijūdamy. Wygląd frame|50px|Minato jako HokageMinato był dość wysoki i miał jasną karnację. Niejednokrotnie był porównywany do Naruto pod kątem wyglądu. Obaj mieli niebieski oczy i "krzaczaste" blond włosy, które u Minato były jednak odrobinę dłuższe. Zgodnie z tym co Jiraiya mówił, Czwarty był bardzo przystojny i podobał się wielu kobietom. Na co dzień ubierał się w standardowy strój shinobi z Konohy, jednak z rękawami nieco różniącymi się od tych zwyczajnych. Ochraniacz przewiązywał sobie na czole. Po zostaniu Hokage, Minato zakładał na siebie także długi, biały płaszcz, z czerwonymi, wyhaftowanymi na końcu płomieniami i napisem "Czwarty Hokage" (四代目火影) na plecach. W młodości nosił dres z trzema paskami na rękawach, podkoszulkę, czarne spodnie i sandały. Osobowość Jiraiya i Tsunade twierdzili, że mimo iż Naruto jest z wyglądu łudząco podobny do Minato, to z charakteru jest niemal identyczny jak jego matka. Podczas gdy młody Uzumaki jest nieznośny i hałaśliwy, Czwarty potrafił zachować się spokojnie i był bardzo spostrzegawczy. Szanował ludzi wokół niego, potrafił dochować tajemnicy i spostrzegano go jako bardzo miłą osobę. Bardzo kochał swoją żonę i dziecko i otaczał ich głęboką opiekę. Nie potrafił ukryć zdenerwowania z powodu cierpień Kushiny podczas porodu i nie mógł powstrzymać łez radości po narodzinach swojego syna. Ponadto Minato bardzo lubił czytać, w szczególności prace swojego byłego mistrza. Jiraiya mówił, że Czwarty był bardzo przebiegły i nie był osobą, która zrobiłaby coś bez ważnego powodu. Był uznawany za bardzo mądrego w świecie ninja. Ponadto posiadał rozległą wiedzę na temat zmarłych i żyjących shinobi. Minato znany był z niesamowitej determinacji i temperamentu ujawnianego tylko podczas walki. W młodości Minato miał również marzenie, aby zostać zaakceptowanym przez wszystkich w wiosce i stać się potężnym Hokage. Jego marzenie przeszło w przyszłości na jego syna. Oddania Minato dla wioski i miłość do swoich przyjaciół inspirowała wszystkich wokół i sprawiła, że stał się on lubiany przez swoje otoczenie. Minato rozumiał, że jego syn musi czuć się zraniony faktem, iż jego ojciec zapieczętował w nim potwora. Umiejętności Jako shinobi odznaczał się fenomenalną siłą i umiejętnościami, był również posiadaczem gigantycznej chakry, szybko więc okrzyknięto go geniuszem. Zgodnie z tym co mówił Jiraiya, był jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych shinobi, którzy kiedykolwiek żyli. Anko Mitarashi podczas rozmowy z Trzecim Hokage o Orochimaru i jego rosnące sile, stwierdziła, że chciałaby aby Czwarty wciąż żył i mógł obronić przed nim Konohę. Był darzony tak wielkim respektem, iż przywódcy wiosek prowadzących działania zbrojne przeciwko Wiosce Liścia w czasie Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi wydawali swoim podwładnym polecenia unikania z nim konfrontacji, a w przypadku spotkania nakazywali natychmiastową ewakuację. Minato był w stanie stawić czoło Dziewięcioogoniastemu i Obito Uchiha (Tobiemu). Po przegranej walce z nim Obito stwierdził, że jest on godny tytułu Hokage. Jego zdolności były tak potężne, że nawet A uważał, iż nie ma shinobi będącego w stanie go przewyższyć. Podobnie jak Tobirama Senju, Czwarty był w stanie określić położenie wrogów, poprzez dotknięcie palcem ziemi. Taijutsu thumb|left|Minato pokonuje AJednym z atrybutów i znakiem rozpoznawczy Minato była jego szybkość i znakomity refleks. Był uznawany za najszybszego shinobi na świecie, którego nie potrafił prześcignąć A korzystający ze swojego Raiton no Yoroi. Nawet bez Hiraishin no Jutsu, Czwarty był wystarczająco szybki, aby przechwycić Naruto tuż przed zaatakowaniem malucha przez Obito, w czasie ataku na Konohę. Był w stanie także uciec przed Jikūkan Idō Obito. Podczas walki często wykorzystywał swoje unikalne kunaie, które posiadały inną formę i dzięki temu były bardziej śmiercionośne od tych zwyczajnych. Podczas walki z A Minato udało się, dzięki jednemu z takich kunaiów, prawie odciąć mackę Hachibiego. Ninjutsu Rasengan thumb|Czwarty Hokage tworzący RasenganMinato spędził trzy lata na stworzeniu Rasengana. Rasengan jest techniką wzorowaną na Bijūdamie i jest przykładem transformacji kształtu na najwyższym poziomie. Technika nie wymaga ręcznych pieczęci. Rasengan miał być przykładem naturalnej manipulacji powietrzem. Polega ona na rotacji powietrza wokół dłoni użytkownika. Jako twórca Rasengan, Minato opanował go niemal perfekcyjnie. Potrafił stworzyć ją przy użyciu tylko jednej ręki. Ponadto jego Rasengan był nieco większy od innych użytkowników. Brak potrzeby użycia jakichkolwiek czynników potrzebnych do wykonania tej techniki, dawało Minato przewagę w walce. Mógł wyrzucić w stronę Obito jeden z Kunaiów Czasoprzestrzennych, utworzyć Rasengana, przenieść się za pomocą Hiraishin no Jutsu i uderzyć go nim z góry, a to wszystko w ułamku sekundy. Miał zamiar połączyć Rasengan z własną naturą czakry, jednak zadanie to okazało się bardzo trudne i nie zdążył go wykonać przed swoją śmiercią. Czasoprzestrzenne ninjutsu thumb|left|Sztylety Minato dzięki którym uzyskał swój przydomekMinato znany był ze swojej nadzwyczajnej techniki Hiraishin no Jutsu, która pozwalała przenosić mu się gdzie chciał za pomocą specjalnych notek z pieczęciami. Technika ta przyniosła mu sławę i dzięki niej uzyskał przydomek "Żółtego Błysku" z Konohy. Mógł pojawić się w miejscu, do którego rzucił Kunai Czasoprzestrzenny i dzięki temu, w mgnieniu oka, wybić cały pluton wroga. Minato potrafił teleportować się do swoich kunaiów, nawet jeżeli są znajdowały się one w powietrzu. Czwarty był w stanie również umieścić pieczęć na ciałach stałych, dzięki czemu mógł się przenieść do przeciwników w dowolnej chwili, co ułatwiało wyśledzenie ich. Minato umieścił podobną pieczęć na ciele Kushiny, dzięki czemu mógł się do niej przeteleportować w dowolnej chwili i pomóc jej w krytycznych sytuacjach. Techniki pieczętujące Minato był doskonale zorientowany w fūinjutsu, głównie dzięki Kushnie, która nauczyła go niektórych thumb|Klucz do pieczęci Lisapieczętujących techniki klanu Uzumaki. Potrafił posługiwać się pełną mocą Shiki Fūjin i zdawał sobie sprawę z jego wad i zalet. Minato potrafi także wyrwać spod władzy shinobi przywołane przez niego zwierzę. Najlepszym przykładem jego sprawności w zakresie fuinjutsu jest technika Hakke no Fūin Shiki, którą użył na Naruto, aby zapieczętować w nim połowę mocy Dziewięcioogoniastego. Ponadto potrafił dzięki użyciu Shishō Fūin zmieszać czakrę Naruto z czakrę Lisa. Minato zapieczętował również część swojej czakry i Kushiny w Naruto, by mogli go zobaczyć gdy dorośnie i pomóc mu w opanowaniu bestii. Kuchiyose no Jutsu W młodości, Jiraiya nauczył Minato przywoływać ropuchy dzięki Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Miał duże zasoby czakry, które pozwalały mu na przyzwanie Gamabunty i był jedną z niewielu osób, z którą król żab chętnie współpracował. Potrafił także używać Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu co umożliwiało mu przygwożdżenie do ziemi nawet tak wielkich przeciwników jak Kyūbi. Inteligencja Minato wykazywał ponadprzeciętną inteligencję już w młodym wieku. Cechował się wspaniałą intuicją i niesamowitym wyczuciem. Spośród wielu shinobi, którzy zostali wysłani by odbić Kushinę z rąk porywaczy, jedynie Minato był w stanie odnaleźć ślad z jej czerwonych włosów. Ponadto wystarczyło mu raz zobaczyć technikę i już potrafił ocenić jej mocne i słabe strony, jak to było w przypadku Chidori Kakashiego. W trudnych sytuacjach był w stanie zachować zimną krew, ocenić sytuację i opracować odpowiedni plan działania. Część II W I części "Naruto", Minato był jedynie wspominany, podczas rozmów. Jednak później, w części II, zaczął już pojawiać się w retrospekcjach. Inwazja Paina thumb|250px|Minato rozmawia z Naruto.Dopiero podczas Inwazji Paina został pokazany rzeczywisty wygląd Minato. Kiedy Naruto prawie uległ pokusie Dziewięcioogoniastego i był blisko zerwania pieczęci która go więziła, Czwarty powstrzymał swojego syna i odciągnął go od Dziewięcioogoniastego. Powiedział, że nie cieszy się, iż znów widzi Lisa, jednak czuł się spełniony mogąc jeszcze raz spotkać swojego syna. Naruto w końcu zrozumiał co mówił do niego Minato i ucieszył się wiedząc wreszcie kim jest jego ojciec. Czwarty starał się porozmawiać ze swoim synem, jednak Dziewięcioogoniasty ciągle przerywał ich rozmowę, kusząc Naruto, aby zerwał jednak pieczęć. Minato chcąc ochronić swojego syna przed zwodzącymi słowami Dziewięcioogoniastego teleportował ich do próżni. Naruto był oburzony, gdy dowiedział się, że jego ojciec zapieczętował w nim Lisa i uderzył go w gniewie. Szybko, jednak otrząsnął się i stwierdził, że jako syn Czwartego powinien sobie z tym radzić. Ponieważ Minato miał ograniczoną ilość czasu na rozmowę z Naruto, postarał się wszystko streścić w kilku zdaniach. Powiedział Uzumakiemu, iż już wie, że Jiraiya został pokonany przez Paina i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Konoha została zniszczona. Ponadto podejrzewał że Pain był w rzeczywistości manipulowany przez kogoś, co było proste ze względu na jego traumę z przeszłości. Następnie powiedział Naruto o zamaskowanym mężczyźnie z Akatsuki, który chciał kiedyś zniszczyć Konohę. Poza tym stwierdził, że tak długo jak będzie istnieć obecny system ninja, będą istnieć także ludzie, zniszczeni przez wojnę tak jak Pain. Przywrócił pieczęć na brzuchu Naruto i powiedział mu, że wierzy iż uda mu się znaleźć sposób, żeby zatrzymać błędne koło nienawiści, po czym odszedł w zaświaty. Dziesięcioogoniasty thumb|180px|Minato wkracza na pole bitwy Podczas ataku Dziesięcioogoniastego na grupę shinobi (oraz w tym samym czasie leczenia Naruto przez Sakurę) pojawia się Kunai Latającego Boga Piorunów. Rzucającym okazuje się być Minato Namikaze. Chwile po swoim przybyciu pyta Sakurę czy jest dziewczyną Naruto, następnie zauważa w niej podobieństwo do swojej żony. Tuż po przybyciu reszty Kage, jest chwalony przez Sarutobiego za swoja szybkość, następnie używa czakry Kuramy i wchodzi w Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii. Po czym wraz z Tobiramą, Hashiramą i Hiruzenem tworzą w okół Dziesięcioogoniastego barierę. Filmy Naruto Shippūden 4: Zaginiona Wieża thumb|left|Minato w filmieDwadzieścia lat wcześniej, Minato został przydzielony do tajnej misji wraz z Shibi Aburame i Chōzą Akimichi. Miał on za zadanie interweniować, podczas trudnej sytuacji w Rōranie, gdzie mising-nin z przyszłości i dawny shinobi z Konohy, zwany Mukade budował Armię Lalek wykorzystując moc Ryumaku, starożytny przepływ czakry znajdujący się głęboko pod ziemią. Miał zamiar użyć armię, aby pokonać Pięć Wielkich Krajów Shinobi i stać się ich przywódcą. Minato spytał się Hiruzena Sarutobiego czy nie mógłby zabrać ze sobą na misję, swojego studenta, Kakashiego Hatake. Hokage wyraził na to zgodę. Po przybyciu do Roran, Minato i jego zespół uratowali Naruto przed lalkami Mukade. Gdy Namikaze zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopiec jest z przyszłości, poprosił go, aby opuścił miasto i wrócić do swoich czasów, aby nie zmienić biegu historii. Jednak Naruto dzięki zbiegowi okoliczności ratuje Królową Roranu, Sarę i znów spotyka drużynę Minato. Dziewczyna myśląc, że Namikaze jest jednym z zamachowców, atakuje go, jednak na szczęście udaje mu się wszystko wyjaśnić. Minato postanawia powiedzieć prawdę Naruto o ich misji. Posiadali oni informację, iż Mukade pojawił się w Rōranie sześć lat przed aktualnymi wydarzeniami, zmienił nazwisko na Anrokuzan i stał się ministrem Roranu. Naruto rozpoznaje twarz Minato i zdradza mu, że wygląda ona tak samo jak Czwarty Hokage, wydrążony w skale. Shibi przekonuje, że to niemożliwe, ponieważ urząd sprawuje teraz Trzeci Hokage, jednak Minato prosi go, aby przestał mówić o przyszłości. Sara nie wierzy im i ucieka, aby udowodnić niewinności Anrokuzan. Minato nakazuje Naruto chronić Sara, podczas gdy oni będąc szukać Mukade. Przed swoim odejściem, Namikaze daje mu jeden ze swoich Kunaiów Czasoprzestrzennych. Kiedy Naruto i Sara starają się walczyć z Anrokuzan, znów zjawia się Minato i jego drużyna. Podczas gdy pomagają oni Naruto w walce, Sara zabiera robotników i ich rodziny do Ogrodu Ryumyaku, gdzie będą oni bezpieczni. thumb|Taikyoku RasenganMukade staje się gigantyczną lalką, dzięki mocy Ryumyaku. Aby móc powstrzymać regenerację Mukade, Sara musi zatrzymać przypływ Ryumyaku w Źródle Ryumyaku, podczas gdy Naruto i Minato odpierają Mukade. Naruto atakuje przeciwnika Rasenganem, czym zdumiał Minato, jednak nie jest on w stanie go pokonać. Wyczerpanego Naruto ratuje Minato, który każe mu zaatakować Rasenganem w słaby punkt Mukade, w czasie gdy Sara zatrzymała przepływ mocy Ryumyaku. Naruto przekonuje go, że jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ nie ma już czakry, na co Minato mówi, że nie ma czego się obawiać ponieważ on użyczy mu swoją. Naruto stwierdza, że jest to niewykonalne ponieważ jest to technika Czwartego Hokage i aktualnie tylko on jest w stanie ją wykonać. Minato mówi mu, że jest on w błędzie, ponieważ Namikaze zdaje sobie już sprawę z tego, że zostanie w przyszłości Czwartym Hokage oraz, że Naruto jest jego synem. Ponieważ ich czakry są podobne, tworzą oni Taikyoku Rasengan i pokonują Mukade. Po tym jak Minato całkowicie zapieczętował moc Ryumyaku, Naruto i Yamato zaczynają się świecić, ponieważ upływ czasu wraca do normy i muszą oni powrócić do swych czasów. Aby przyszłość nie uległa zmianie, Namikaze postanawia usunąć im wszystkim pamięć. Jednak Naruto przekonuje Minato, że muszą oni ze sobą porozmawiać, ale Namikaze odmawia mówiąc, że będą jeszcze mieli ku temu okazje. Naruto jednak nadal utrzymuje, że jeżeli teraz nie porozmawiają już nigdy nie będą mieli szansy. Na koniec pyta się go, czy mógłby być on jego ojcem, na co odpowiada z uśmiechem, że jeżeli będzie miał kiedyś syna to chciałby aby był on takim shinobi jak Naruto. Następnie Uzumaki i Yamato wracają do swoich czasów. Ciekawostki * "Minato" w języku japońskim oznacza "port" (港) a "Namikaze", "fale i wiatr" (波風). * Ostatni sondaż popularności (wydany wraz z 531 rozdziałem mangi) - Minato zajmuje 7 miejsce za Deidarą, przed Sasorim z wynikiem 3447 głosów. * Według Trzeciego Databooku: ** Chciał walczyć z Jirayą. ** Jego hobby było czytanie książek. Nowele nauczyciela były jego ulubionymi lekturami. ** Ulubiony zwrot Minato to: "Cień ognia oświetla wioskę" (火の影は里を照らす, Hi no Kage wa sato o terasu). ** Najbardziej smakowały mu potrawy przyrządzane przez Kushinę. ** Minato ukończył 847 służbowych misji: 122 rangi D, 147 rangi C, 216 rangi B, 323 rangi A oraz 39 rangi S Cytaty *(Do Kushiny, gdy uratował ją z rąk porywaczy): "Od razu rozpoznałem twoje piękne, czerwone włosy." *''(Do swojej drużyny): ''"Najważniejszą rzeczą dla shinobi jest praca zespołowa!" *(Do Jirayi): "Jesteś najlepszy, posiadasz wspaniałe umiejętności, nie ma drugiego takiego shinobi jak ty" *(Do Kushiny umieszczając w Naruto Kyūbiego): "Miej odrobinę wiary! W końcu to nasz syn!" *(Ostatnie słowa): "Naruto... Tu twój ojciec. Słuchaj się... Swojej wygadanej matki." *(Do Naruto): "Tak długo jak istnieje obecny ustrój shinobi, świat nie zazna pokoju" *(Do Naruto): "Wierzę, że znajdziesz odpowiedź. Bycie rodzicem oznacza nieskończoną wiarę w swoje dziecko." *(Do Naruto): "Wojny rodzą się z naszego pragnienia ochrony bliskich. Tak długo, jak istnieje miłość, będzie istnieć też nienawiść" Źródła